River Flows In You
by Morg' Drachenspear
Summary: Uma família afetada por conflitos internos e crenças que distorceram a visão do certo e do errado. Um rapaz com diagnóstico de esquizofrenia, perdido e atormentado em sua própria mente. E um assassino cruel e sem escrúpulos... Que regras você estaria disposto a quebrar para manter um segredo? PadAckles, Fuhrwig, UA.
1. First time

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Violência / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e heterossexuais, Ecchi, drogas e álcool.

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** Uma família afetada por conflitos internos e crenças que distorceram a visão do certo e do errado. Um rapaz com diagnóstico de esquizofrenia, perdido e atormentado em sua própria mente. E um assassino cruel e sem escrúpulos... Que regras você estaria disposto a quebrar para esconder um segredo? PadAckles, Fuhrwig, AU.

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 1: First time / Primeira vez**

Pelo que lhe pareceu a centésima vez naquele dia, ele olhou pela janela da sala, em direção à casa dos vizinhos. O moreninho permanecia com o cenho franzido em concentração, os lábios formando o adorável beicinho que sempre denunciava quando estava incomodado com alguma coisa. Cruzou os braços no parapeito, e colocou a cabeça para fora, inquieto com a inércia do local, e isso finalmente chamou a atenção da família presente naquela sala.

— Jared, saía daí! — Sharon, preocupada com o fato de que o filho poderia cair, chamou-lhe a atenção.

Ele se virou para encará-la, os olhos claros brilhando com algo que a mulher não conseguiu identificar, pois logo se voltaram para a casa. Porém, Padalecki ouviu a mãe, e se contentou em sentar sobre as pernas e permanecer com o queixo entre os braços, concentrado. A caçula, Megan, imediatamente correu para se sentar ao lado do irmão mais velho, a expressão curiosa e um sorriso sapeca no rosto infantil.

— O que você tá olhando, Jay? — a garotinha perguntou num sussurro baixo, como se contasse um segredo, esticando o pescoço para poder ver também. E, logo em seguida, seu sorriso murchou. — Ah... É só a casa dos vizinhos.

Repentinamente interessado na conversa, Jeff, aos seus sete anos, se acomodou próximo aos irmãos, e se empoleirou sobre o parapeito, os olhos também cravados no local; e estes expressavam aquele tipo de animação que apenas as crianças possuem.

— Dizem que nessa casa mora um louco. — comentou, enquanto os pais apenas observavam. — E que todas as noites ele sai por aí, atrás de órfãos e crianças que desobedecem aos pais.

— Jeffrey! — Gerald, dividido entre a repreensão e a vontade de rir da bobagem que era aquela história, aproximou-se do filho ainda com o jornal em mãos, e o garoto corou antes de voltar o rosto em direção ao homem. — De onde tirou essa loucura?

— Meus colegas contaram na escola. — justificou-se o menino.

— Ora, não interessa. — Sharon, sacudindo a cabeça, pegou Megan em seus braços, mesmo sob os protestos da menina. — Roger Ackles é apenas um pouco severo, mas isso não significa que ele seja um louco. E você, Jared, pare de bisbilhotar a vida dos vizinhos!

Padalecki a encarou durante alguns instantes, e as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas indicavam que estava envergonhado pela atitude. Um tanto quanto titubeante, ele se sentou corretamente no sofá e cruzou os braços, o lábio inferior sendo mordido pelo incômodo.

— Desculpe mãe. Prometo que não faço outra vez.

A mulher demorou alguns instantes, mas logo sorriu largamente para o filho, e bagunçou seus cabelos rebeldes com uma mão, enquanto Jeffrey saía da sala alegando ter deveres de casa, e Gerald voltava a ler seu jornal.

— Tudo bem, querido. Agora, vá brincar no quintal enquanto eu e sua irmã vamos à padaria, ok?

Jared apenas assentiu, mas, quando Sharon virou-lhe as costas, não conseguiu impedir o impulso de virar o rosto para olhar uma última vez para a casa ao lado, as sobrancelhas unidas em genuína curiosidade. Foi pego de surpresa ao notar que era encarado de volta. Os olhos do outro garoto eram os mais verdes que já havia visto, estalados, como se ele estivesse vendo uma miragem. A face pálida era quase inexpressiva, os traços eram suaves.

Mas o meio sorriso em seu rosto era no mínimo assustador, pois parecia machucar suas bochechas.

Padalecki desviou os olhos, levantando-se imediatamente e correndo para o quintal.

E aquela foi apenas a primeira vez que quebrou a promessa de nunca mais espiar os vizinhos.


	2. Broken arms and legs, and broken hearts

**REVIEWS:**

**Lene:** Hey! Seja bem-vinda! \O

poaskpoaskpoaskpoask um mistério é sempre bom, não é mesmo? ;3

Fico feliz que tenha gostado, sério mesmo *-* E às vezes posso até demorar, mas volto com a continuação, então, sem problemas, certo?! :D

Beijinhos, e obrigado pelo review! ;*

**Medecris:** HEY, fofíssima! \O poaskpoaskpoaskpoask tá me mimando demais, Med, olha que uma hora ainda vai querer me enforcar com papel higiênico molhado! Depois não diga que não avisei u-u

Tomara que eu corresponda às suas expectativas *~*

Sou péssima para descrever crianças, mas vou tentar pedir pra Luke me ajudar, ou pelo menos me dar umas dicas #CONFESSO POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK Mas, sim, irão se tornar amigos quando ainda são pequetuchos! \O

Beijinhos, e obrigado pelo review! ;*

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 2: Everyone had broken arms and legs, and broken hearts / Todos tinham braços e pernas quebrados, e corações partidos**

**4 anos depois...**

Inerte, ele esperava, desejoso e desesperado, pelo momento em que aquele grande pesadelo finalmente terminaria, esperando pelo momento em que o efeito dos remédios terminaria, para assim poder fingir que tudo estava perfeitamente bem novamente, todavia o toque frio de uma mão sobre seu rosto foi o suficiente para que a pulsação acelerasse de forma considerável, e se esquecesse momentaneamente de toda a calma que tão cuidadosamente tentava manter.

_Por favor, alguém me tire daqui!_

Silêncio. Incapaz de se mover, apenas manteve os olhos cravados nas mãos azuladas que deslizavam por sua pele, indo em direção ao peito. Os músculos já estavam todos tencionados antes mesmo de sentir as lágrimas embaçando sua visão, e tentar mover os lábios num pedido mudo por socorro. Não conseguiu, de fato, porém a esperança em seu peito o impedia de desistir.

_Mãe?! Pai?! Alguém, por favor!_

Mas ele sabia que não havia ninguém que pudesse escutá-lo. Estava tão assustado, buscando tão desesperadamente por uma ajuda que sabia que jamais chegaria... E continuava tentando. Continuava esperando pelo momento em que poderia segurar uma mão, e erguer-se acima de toda aquela merda. Ainda conseguia acreditar que, em algum momento, alguém o protegeria de todo aquele caos, e diria que não era nenhum louco.

_Eu quero acordar, eu quero acordar! Por favor, tirem-me daqui!_

A mão continuava sobre seu peito, no lado esquerdo, bem onde se encontrava seu coração, e, de alguma forma, sabia que a **criatura** conseguia ouvi-lo batendo acelerado. Ela não tinha expressão, não dizia nada, e tão menos dava alguma indicação do que faria, mas o rapaz acreditava, sabe-se lá Deus como, que não estava ali para machucá-lo. Não impedia que sentisse medo, de maneira alguma. Não impedia que sentisse o corpo doer pelos espasmos e soluços reprimidos. No entanto, ela não parecia notar, e mantinha suas peles em contato.

Pelo menos, durante alguns segundos, antes de se afastar mais uma vez, rapidamente, como se tivesse recebido um choque.

Então, ele teve tempo de pensar no que o havia levado até ali.

**xxx**

Os olhos estalados, os lábios entreabertos, o coração retumbando no peito. As mãos estavam suando, e ele estava pálido. Sentia o sangue correndo pelas veias, e as primeiras lágrimas começaram a surgir. Eles estavam ali, encarando, sorrindo, vidrados. Os passos do rapaz pelo corredor eram cambaleantes, numa corrida alucinada em direção ao próprio quarto. Era inútil, e sabia disso, mas nada o impedia de tentar. A porta foi fechada com um baque surto, e a respiração saía em arquejos descompassados.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor..._

Tudo permaneceu silencioso, e, por alguns segundos, ele realmente teve a esperança de que tudo tivesse terminado. Fechou os olhos, suspirando aliviado. Mas, quando observou novamente ao redor, o choque e a angústia voltaram com força, e soluçou. Idiotice, verdade, porque escapar era impossível. Algumas veracidades _machucam_. E, no entanto, se encolher contra a parede e esconder o rosto entre as mãos não afastava em nada o desejo latente de fugir.

_Saiam daqui! Por Deus, saiam daqui!_

Mas eles se esticavam, e tocavam. Ele continuava chorando, porque sabia que não havia para onde correr. Suas unhas estavam cravadas na própria pele, arranhando o rosto, porque preferia acreditar que tudo não passava de um maldito pesadelo. Porque eles sempre terminavam pela manhã, quando os primeiros feixes de luz iluminavam o céu.

No entanto, aquilo não era um pesadelo. E ele nunca acordaria, pois a falha tentativa de se esconder apenas tornava tudo mais assustador. Não havia para onde correr, não havia onde se esconder.

Aquilo tudo estava **dentro de sua mente**, portanto **não era real**... Certo?

_Por favor, por favor, por favor... Alguém me ajude!_

— Querido, o que houve? — sentiu-se envolto num abraço materno. — Está tudo bem?

— Eles estão aqui, mamãe. — sussurrou baixinho, agarrando-se ao casaco de flanela como se sua vida dependesse disso. — De novo... Por favor, não deixe eles me pegarem! Por favor, mãe!

Todavia, ela suspirou e afagou suas costas com uma delicadeza acima do comum, murmurando palavras de consolo que não o atingiam, cantarolando uma melodia cuja letra não reconhecia. Ele a sentiu rígida, e a pouca segurança que lhe invadia há segundos foi embora. No fim das contas, quem precisava se sentir protegido, mesmo?

— Venha. — ela o embalou, como se falasse com um bebê. — Você precisa tomar seus remédios, filho.

Meia hora, algumas pílulas e diversas palavras carinhosas depois, estava sob as cobertas, com a cabeça afundada entre os travesseiros. Os olhos ainda estavam arregalados, e a respiração começava a acelerar. E ele continuou ali, chorando silenciosamente, porque seu corpo estava entorpecido, drogado. Não conseguia se mover. E ninguém iria ajudá-lo, não pela primeira vez.

No canto do quarto, as figuras até então imóveis começaram a se aproximar, e ele sufocou os protestos quando as mãos gélidas esticaram-se mais uma vez em sua direção. Adormecera numa posição desfavorável, sem nada lhe cobrindo os olhos para se impedir de enxergar o que quer que fosse aquilo; e, definitivamente, isso só tornava as coisas piores.

Porque não somente sentia a pouca distância, como também via, quase em câmera lenta, o que viria a seguir. Por um segundo, o coração falhou uma batida.

As criaturas pouco humanas sorriam, com os rostos costurados.

E, em seus olhos vidrados, botões.

"_**Você não quer brincar com a gente?**__"_


	3. The fever began to spread

**REVIEWS:**

**Dels:** Hey! \O

Feliz que goste, e torcendo para que consiga manter o interesse *-*

Beijos, obrigado pela presença! ;*

**Medecris:** poaskpoaskpoaskpoask sua linda s2

Eu tinha um rascunho acho que do ano passado/retrasado, quando escrevi pela primeira vez. Foi pegar "agora", editar, editar mais um pouco e postar xD

Você deve me conhecer bem demais para não ter a certeza de que eu vou torturar um pouquinho os J's. No começo, o Jens, e os outros dramas tanto do Jay quanto dos outros personagens, aos poucos sendo inseridos no restante da história :p #BUT, yeah, é o Jen :3

Beijos, flor, obrigado pela presença! \O

**OoOoOoO**

Sabe, people, eu tenho um sério problema na hora de desenvolver enredos. Não importa o quão lentas as coisas estejam saindo, é esse o meu ritmo, é esse o meu jeito, e não pretendo mudá-lo tão cedo. Só avisando, porque tenho mania de sair por aí deixando tudo no ar, pra depois "pescar" e juntar; às vezes, esqueço as coisas, preciso voltar e reler, ou tudo fica meio incoerente e ninguém entende o que eu quis dizer. Então, pode não estar fazendo **o mínimo sentido**, pelo menos no começo, e o romance pode demorar. Só avisando pra ninguém se decepcionar. Qualquer coisa, me mordam :p

Boa leitura! \O

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 3: The fever began to spread / A febre começou a se alastrar**

Ele entrou lentamente no quarto, ouvindo o rangido da porta e sentindo o coração batendo acelerado. Apesar de o abajur estar desligado, pequenos feixes de luz lunar adentravam no aposento com uma leve brisa noturna, que fazia as cortinas brancas se balançarem na sacada. Enquanto atravessava o local, sentiu como se algo o estivesse observando, mas, ainda que estivesse tentado a procurar um interruptor para acender as luzes, sabia que isso não tornaria as coisas melhores.

Quanto mais se aproximava, menos confortável se sentia, porém não ousou interromper a si mesmo. Quando chegou ao outro lado do cômodo, ouviu o barulho de algo gotejando, e imediatamente suspirou baixinho. Ainda que tivesse plena consciência de como aquilo terminaria, não pôde evitar o ato de afastar o mosquiteiro que estava sobre o pequeno berço à sua frente.

Era aquele desejo doentio, do qual não conseguia se livrar, aquela vontade insana de confirmar algo que já sabia. Se inclinou sobre o objeto para observar o ser que ali residia, ainda que sentisse o corpo todo se tensionar em protesto, ainda que sua mente implorasse, ainda que os dedos tremessem enquanto apertava firmemente a madeira das bordas, sentindo o estômago embrulhar de maneira completamente desconfortável.

O tecido branco estava todo manchado de um líquido viscoso e vermelho, que deslizava suavemente por ele e gotejava no piso, fazendo um "plec-plec" que o incomodava profundamente. A garotinha desfigurada no meio daquilo o encarou...

E de seus olhos, ao invés de lágrimas, escorria sangue.

**Mais quatro anos depois...**

**xxx**

— Cara, tá tudo bem?

Ackles ergueu os olhos para encarar Jared, secando o suor da testa com a manga da blusa. Estava pálido, com manchas escuras sob os olhos, e uma aparência cadavérica o suficiente para que o moreno se preocupasse. Os olhos do rapaz estavam cravados em seu rosto, avaliando-o cautelosamente, porque não era a primeira vez que fazia aquela pergunta, e também não era a primeira vez que o loiro deixava a resposta no ar.

— Você já tomou seus remédios hoje?

Geralmente, Padalecki não se intrometia tão abertamente naquele assunto. Há três anos, quando se conheceram, ficara muito curioso a respeito, admitia. Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo, somente falava quando extremamente necessário, ou quando achava que o amigo estava mal. E, naquele momento, Jensen parecia prestes a ter um ataque.

— As doses aumentaram. — o rapaz se justificou, sorrindo nervoso enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra. — O médico receitou Amplictil para as crises. E melatonina também. Para dormir.

Jared segurou seu braço e o guiou com cuidado até as arquibancadas às quais se dirigiam anteriormente, onde puderam sentar sem o risco de algum curioso resolver pescoçar o que acontecia. Manteve uma mão nas costas do mais baixo, tentando passar-lhe alguma segurança. Ackles tremia, arfava e se encolhia, como se estivesse com frio e falta de ar. O moreno já presenciara algumas situações semelhantes, então sabia que entrar em pânico só iria piorar o estado do loiro, que já parecia nervoso o bastante.

— Foi mais forte dessa vez, não foi? — silêncio. Padalecki sentiu o mal-estar se instalando na boca do estômago. — E isso tem a ver com os sonhos...

— Estão piorando. — Jensen fechou os olhos com força. —_ Eles_ não me deixam em paz.

Diante daquela informação, Jared não soube o que dizer. Apenas esperou até que o mais novo se aquietasse, o que demorou alguns minutos. Nesse meio-tempo, o moreno pensava. Não sabia nada sobre psicologia ou que quer que fosse, mas não acreditava que o melhor amigo era louco. Tudo bem, houve uma época em que ele realmente o assustou com todo aquele papo sobre as criaturas que o perseguiam quando caía a noite. Agora que pensava mais sobre o assunto, não conseguia deixar de se questionar: no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, _por que Ackles_?

Joshua lhe disse que era assim há muito tempo. Jensen ficava mal com alguma coisa, tinha pesadelos; acabava delirando, e insistia que "as criaturas nas sombras" iriam machucá-lo. Desde que era bem pequeno, o loiro teimava naquele assunto. Então, os pais o levavam ao médico, este recomendava antipsicóticos mais fortes por algum tempo. O organismo de Ackles reagia, o rapaz sofria os efeitos colaterais, mas tudo ficava bem... Até ele surtar outra vez e o ciclo se repetir.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

O mais baixo meneou a cabeça em negação, puxando a gola já alta da blusa até que ela quase cobrisse sua boca, e o moreno precisou rir da atitude, porque era uma cena um tanto cômica. Mas seu sorriso morreu quase imediatamente, quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Nos últimos dias, após muito esforço e várias promessas que incluíam não deixar que nenhum estranho se aproximasse, conseguira finalmente convencer Roger e Donna a permitir que Jensen fosse passar o fim de semana na casa de Alexander. E, se o mais novo havia ido ao médico e voltara com novas recomendações...

— Eles acham que seria melhor eu ficar em casa. — Ackles confirmou suas suspeitas com um longo suspiro, abraçando os joelhos. — Não quiseram me ouvir, Jay. Eu juro que tentei.

— Mas não é justo! — o moreno bufou, cruzando os braços. — Você vive trancado dentro daquele lugar! Não parece que mora lá, parece que é mantido sob custódia!

— Eu sei. — o mais novo sacudiu os ombros, sem encará-lo. — Só não posso fazer mais nada...

— Por que não? — Padalecki estava frustrado. — Você tem opinião própria, Jensen! Você tem o direito de escolher!

Aquele já havia sido um tema que provocara muitas discussões entre os rapazes; pelo menos, tanto quanto possível, pois não era sempre que conversavam sobre. Jared ficava furioso pela forma como os pais do loiro o tratavam, e acabava se expressando mal por meio de palavras raivosas. O menor se chateava, se afastava, e tudo ficava tenso enquanto alguém não se desculpava.

Comumente, esse alguém era o mais velho, que admitia ter perdido a cabeça e extravasado. Então, Ackles o aceitava de volta sem maiores dramas.

— Não adianta. — o loiro fixou os olhos em algum ponto do campo de futebol, sabendo que, se fitasse o amigo, acabaria dizendo algo que não deveria. — Meus pais não estão dispostos a escutar, e eu não quero brigar com ninguém, Jay. Talvez as coisas estejam melhores assim.

Padalecki mordeu a parte interna da bochecha até sentir o gosto de sangue, totalmente inconformado com aquela afirmativa convicta, ainda que as atitudes de Jensen o contradissessem completamente. Queria alegar que o rapaz só estava falando aquilo porque tinha medo. Medo do que Roger e Donna fariam, caso se negasse a obedecê-los e dissesse que, _sim_, sairia de casa naquele fim de semana. Medo de ser internado numa clínica psiquiátrica sob a argumentação de que precisava de um tempo sozinho, para descansar, para se tratar...

Não seria a primeira vez.

— Isso não é certo. — o moreno sacudiu a cabeça com incredulidade. — Você parece um refém, cara.

Apesar de não ter dito aquilo num tom que sugeria que o comentário era uma piada, recebeu um sorriso divertido como resposta.

— Vendo por esse lado, você é tão carcereiro quanto eles.

Jared odiava saber que aquilo era, em parte, verdade. Servia como um intermediário entre a família Ackles e o resto do mundo adolescente, de certa maneira. Quando começou a se relacionar com Jensen, os pais do loiro eram veementemente contra aquela amizade, afirmando que o moreno só estava tentando levar o menino para o mau caminho. Depois, aos poucos, com alguns empurrõezinhos de Joshua, acabaram o aceitando, confiando nele. A partir daí, passou a agir meio que como um agente duplo: seu vinculo com o mais novo era sincero, mas ele se comprometera a sempre alertar Donna quando acreditasse que o rapaz estava "vendo coisas" e não queria dizer. Não era exatamente **bom** para Jensen, porém ele não se dava ao luxo de reclamar.

Sacudiu a cabeça, ainda inconformado.

— É diferente.

— Talvez seja. — Ackles continuava a sorrir. — Mas não significa que eles se importem menos.

— Sabe que não foi o que eu quis dizer.

Tinha plena consciência de que o mais velho não falava aquelas coisas por mal; só queria que se relacionasse um pouco melhor com as pessoas. E, de vez em quando, o próprio Jensen desejava isso. Então, recordava-se os pais certamente diriam que seja lá quem fosse iria atrapalhar o tratamento e impedir que conseguisse ser ao menos um pouco... **Normal**. Não dessa forma, claro, eles enchiam de palavras pomposas e justificativas sobre desejarem apenas o melhor para o rapaz, mas o loiro não era nenhum idiota.

Devia ser um esforço tremendo, cuidar de um filho louco.

Lentamente, sacudiu os ombros como resposta à Jared, e voltou a se focar no campo. Havia momentos em que acreditava, sim, ser uma pessoa sã. Em outros, porém, via-se incapaz de escapar das artimanhas de sua própria mente, completamente preso em suas próprias teias, atormentado por pequenos lapsos de insanidade, que iam e vinham conforme a banda tocava. Chegava a ser estranho, apesar de tudo. Durante o dia, Jensen não se sentia mal, não ouvia vozes; pelo menos, _nem sempre_. Na maior parte do tempo, era ao cair da noite, ao pôr-do-sol.

Mas toda a paisagem se tornara apenas um lugar vazio no qual se perdia de novo e de novo, sem jamais encontrar o caminho de volta para casa.

— Vou tentar falar com eles. — prometeu, apertando os joelhos contra o peito, recostando-se ao concreto que formava outro banco atrás de si. — Não garanto nada.

Aquilo arrancou um grande sorriso de Padalecki, que não parecia ter notado seu pequeno momento de reflexão a respeito dos delírios. Um pouco apreensivo, o loiro vagueou os olhos novamente pelo local, inspecionando o ambiente com cautela. Havia um homem do outro lado do campo, perto das líderes de torcida que ensaiavam. Era bem alto, bem magro; desproporcional e quase esquelético. Sob os óculos escuros, Jensen quase podia ver os olhos que se fixavam nele, avaliando-o com cuidado.

Ferozes. Mortíferos. Queimando com algum outro tipo de emoção que o loiro não conseguiu identificar.

Quando piscou novamente, ele já não estava mais lá.

**Even when I was a child**_ (Mesmo quando eu era criança)_

**I've always know**_ (Eu sempre soube)_

**That it was something to be frightened of**_ (Que era algo para se temer)_

**I can see, is coming from the edge of the room**_ (Eu posso vê-lo chegando pelo canto da sala)_


	4. It's obvious you don't understand

Reviews logadas e deslogadas, agora respondidas no começo do capítulo ^-^

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/ Well,_ suspeito_, sim! Agora, assassino, isso eu já não sei u_u

Jared pode ter tantos defeitos quanto quiser imaginar, mas, no fim, ele é um bom amigo.

Roger e Donna são pais como todos os outros, têm preocupações como todos os outros. Mas a "prisão" que eles criaram para evitar o resto do mundo, por assim dizer, não se deve unicamente àquilo que eles _julgam_ não ser real.

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*

**DWS:** Hey! :D

Estou tentando fazer de Jared um personagem doce, o tipo de pessoa simpática como o ator parece/é, sabe? Mas ainda tenho de ver onde isso vai dar rsrsrs

Não importa que, para as pessoas ao redor dele, aquilo não passe de uma ilusão. Para o Jensen, aquilo é _bem_ real. É uma questão que ainda será discutida! xD

Beijinhos e obrigado pela presença! \o/

* * *

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 4: It's obvious you don't understand the blood that on my hands / É óbvio que você não entende o sangue que está em minhas mãos**

Joshua estava sentado no sofá, meio entediado, enquanto os pais e Jensen discutiam à sua frente. Na verdade, a discussão era meio unilateral, enquanto os mais velhos pareciam encontrar cada vez mais argumentos para impedir que o mais novo saísse de casa durante aquele fim de semana, e ele _tentava_ dizer alguma coisa. Não entendia aquela fixação que os pais tinham, o desejo de manter seu irmão sempre ali, ao alcance de suas mãos. Já havia tentado falar com eles a respeito disso, mas nem mesmo Donna, a menos rígida dos dois, queria ouvi-lo quando iniciava o assunto sobre a liberdade do loiro.

Sendo assim, quando finalmente acontecia de Jensen **querer** alguma coisa, Josh não via nenhum problema em tentar dar uma mãozinha. Sabia que, na verdade, devia muito à Jared pela mudança no comportamento do irmão. Ainda se recordava do garoto magricela e genioso que num belo dia apenas decidira que se sentar ao lado do loiro enquanto este esperava que o irmão mais velho comprasse um sorvete, como se essa fosse uma das coisas mais interessantes do mundo. Quando Joshua retornara com o doce, encontrou-os _praticamente_ conversando. Jensen parecia mais entretido ouvindo atentamente as palavras do menino um ano mais velho, do que sequer _tentando_ dizer alguma coisa, e Padalecki não parecia se incomodar com isso.

E, se soubesse que aquele moreno tagarela acabaria por se tornar o melhor amigo de seu irmão, sempre o arrastando para longe da vida regrada que o loiro tinha, o teria levado para dentro de sua casa logo na primeira vez em que Jared acidentalmente jogou a bola de futebol em seu quintal.

— Posso ir com ele. — disse, de repente, recebendo olhares divididos entre a confusão e a surpresa. Porém, naquele momento, era aos pais que se dirigia. — Se o problema são os remédios que o Jen precisa tomar no horário certo, ou o que eles supostamente vão fazer de errado na casa do Alex, eu posso ir junto.

Assim que se propôs a fazê-lo, todavia, Joshua desejou não ter aberto a boca para falar besteira. Os olhos de Jensen queimaram nos seus, como os grandes espelhos d'alma que eram. Independentemente do que _não dissesse_, o mais novo não conseguia mentir, não para ele. E, ainda que mantivesse a cabeça baixa enquanto os pais deliberadamente massacravam a possibilidade de ir à casa do Ludwig, o mais velho _podia ver_, claramente, o que se passava em seu interior, sempre que seus olhares se encontravam. Jensen **queria** ir àquele "fim de semana com amigos". E não era por desejar **agradar** a alguém, por almejar **provar a si mesmo** que poderia ser normal como qualquer outro adolescente, ou só para **discordar** dos pais, como Roger e Donna faziam parecer que era. Ele **queria se divertir**, como qualquer outro rapaz de dezesseis anos que tinha a chance de sair de casa por alguns dias na presença das pessoas com quem criara vínculo, e que nada tinham a ver com a família de sangue.

Nas poucas vezes em que via tudo aquilo sendo refletido nos orbes esmeraldinos, Josh encontrava uma maneira de encarar qualquer outro lugar. Naquele momento, não foi diferente.

— Vou cuidar dele. — garantiu, voltando sua atenção para o pai. — Não precisa se preocupar.

— Mas...

— Pensei que ia viajar com Katherine. — Donna interrompeu o filho mais novo, franzindo o cenho, um tanto desconfiada. — E que isso estava combinado há semanas.

Foi a vez de Joshua comprimir os lábios com raiva, antes de suspirar pesadamente e sacudir a cabeça. Sabia que a namorada entenderia; afinal, não era _sempre_ que deixava de dar atenção a ela para ajudar o caçula da família. Até porque a loira realmente gostava de Jensen, e não o tratava como se ele fosse algum tipo de maníaco, como seus pais davam a entender sempre que a possibilidade de a garota ir passar uma tarde em sua casa surgia. Mas, em contrapartida, ficar com o irmão durante aqueles dias equivaleria a deixar de lado o "encontro" que tanto desejavam ter tempo o suficiente para concretizar. Sabia também que, se desmarcasse com a moça, Roger certamente se negaria a emprestar-lhe o carro depois, pela segunda vez.

"_Foda-se_", foi o que pensou._ "Até conseguirmos encontrar outro final de semana vago, vou poder pelo menos alugar um"_. E voltou a atenção para a mãe.

— Ela me ligou hoje cedo. — mentir era, definitivamente, arriscado, mas também sua única opção. — Ao que parece, Alex ficou doente mais uma vez.

Isso imediatamente desarmou a ambos os pais, e fez com que Jensen fechasse os olhos com força, como se proibisse a si mesmo de dizer alguma coisa. Katie tinha uma irmã mais nova, Alexia, e, peculiarmente, a ruiva tinha a mesma idade do caçula da família Ackles. Ainda que ela parecesse muito assustada sempre que a conversa de alguma forma se relacionava ao rapaz, por saber de seus delírios e até mesmo ter presenciado uma "crise", parecia a Josh que tanto seus pais, quanto os pais de Cassidy, desejavam que aquilo terminasse em casamento.

A primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu, para fazer com que Roger aceitasse a possibilidade de ir à casa de Alexander com Jensen, e de quebra ainda lhe dar uma segunda chance com o automóvel, foi dizer que a garota havia ficado de cama. Era certeza de que, em algum momento, os pais descobririam, mas Joshua preferia não pensar muito nisso. Focou-se unicamente na expressão pensativa do homem à sua frente, um pouco ansioso até.

— Tudo bem. Mas...

— Eu não sou uma criança! — o caçula parecia revoltado ao cortar o pai de forma tão brusca, e foi a primeira vez em _muito tempo_ que Josh o viu vermelho de raiva, os punhos cerrados, fitando-os de maneira quase revoltada. — Não preciso de uma babá!

— Você _quer_ ou _não quer_ ir? Porque, se não quiser mais, se mudou de ideia de repente, vou ligar pra Katie e dizer que irei ajudá-la a cuidar da Alexia. — o mais velho mordeu a parte interna da bochecha ao notar o próprio tom rude, e, fitando os olhos surpresos do irmão, desejou poder retirar o que havia acabado de dizer.

Durante poucos segundos, pareceu-lhe que o mais baixo diria ali mesmo, na cara dura, que não precisava da pena de ninguém para poder fazer algo que não tinha permissão. Porém, Jensen apenas sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, virou as costas, e correu escadaria acima. Quando Donna fez menção de ir atrás do filho, Roger depositou a mão em seu ombro e meneou negativamente a cabeça, uma única vez. A mulher suspirou e o abraçou com força. Apesar de meio baixinha, conseguiu encostar a cabeça em seu ombro, e soltar um soluço baixo.

Joshua odiou a si mesmo e aos pais pelo que faziam com o irmão.

_Mas ele não podia saber._ Não ainda. Seria perigoso demais.

**xxx**

— Eles fizeram outra vez, não fizeram?

...

— Estão dizendo que você não sabe se cuidar. Que é louco, e que precisa de todas aquelas medicações.

...

— Eu só não esperava que Josh fosse como todos os outros.

— Por favor, cale a boca.

Ao finalmente se pronunciar, Jensen virou o rosto para a janela, na qual um garoto estava sentado de costas para ele, sacudindo os pés para frente e para trás, comentando despreocupadamente os assuntos que faziam com que seu estômago embrulhasse de forma quase dolorosa demais para que conseguisse pensar a respeito. Mas ali, deitado em sua cama, com a cara afundada nos travesseiros, sentia-se _bem_ o suficiente para conversar com o outro rapaz.

— Pensei que não quisesse mais conversar comigo. — Nicholas Caradoc virou-se para encará-lo, e sorriu largamente para demonstrar entusiasmo. — Foi tão rude, hoje cedo!

Os lábios eram finos, quase femininos; havia algo de estranho na maneira como as maçãs salientes se destacavam nos traços do rosto anguloso. As únicas coisas que alteravam seu semblante suave, eram os olhos azuis que faiscavam com um brilho perigoso demais para ser considerado natural, os cabelos negros como uma noite sem estrelas que cobriam as orelhas pontudas como as de um elfo.

— E isso não é bom? — Ackles virou-se de barriga para cima, fitando o teto com desinteresse. — Não era o que você queria?

Nick franziu o cenho, numa expressão quase que genuinamente abatida, antes de pender a cabeça para trás e soltar uma gargalhada divertida que ecoou por breves segundos, antes de responder num tom animado até demais:

— Claro que não!

Jensen fechou os olhos por um instante, jurando a si mesmo que não diria mais nada aos pais, sobre vozes, sons ou qualquer outra coisa _insana_ que sua mente criasse. Quanto menos perturbado parecesse, menos eles o tratariam como se pudesse a qualquer momento entrar em colapso, e menos Josh agiria como se ele fosse algum tipo de _garotinha_ que precisava de proteção onde quer que fosse.

— Por que não me deixa em paz? — o encarou por um instante, tempo o suficiente para ver o sorriso morrendo no rosto do moreno. — Por que você não... _Desaparece_? Todos eles... _Somem_, por um tempo... Mas você fica. Por quê?

Silêncio. Durante vários minutos, Nicholas somente o encarou com cautela, nitidamente confuso pelo questionário repentino. Então, lentamente, encolheu os ombros, levantando-se, e sua expressão endureceu um pouco quando se sentou na beirada da cama. As molas do colchão nem mesmo rangeram, mas Ackles se afastou mesmo assim, mantendo os olhos sempre cravados no outro rapaz.

— Você já ouviu falar em uma **coisa** chamada _hitodama_¹...? — quando recebeu um leve aceno negativo, Caradoc riu desgostoso consigo mesmo. — Eu estou preso. Não me lembro como, ou por quê. Está tudo _aqui dentro_ — indicou a própria cabeça com o dedo indicador. —, mas de nada adianta tentar tocar a informação, porque ela me escapa sempre que estou perto de encontrar as respostas.

O loiro continuou a observá-lo, engolindo em seco quando o outro rapaz manteve os olhos baixos, os ombros curvados, a expressão distante. Então, repentinamente, sem qualquer aviso prévio, o moreno esticou a mão, e segurou seu tornozelo. Jensen sobressaltou-se, soltando uma exclamação surpresa enquanto, automaticamente, recuava, ao ponto de cair da cama. Os olhos arregalados, a boca entreaberta, os dedos imediatamente buscando o local onde podia _jurar_ que havia sido tocado.

Nicholas manteve o braço esticado, a franja cobrindo os olhos, tenso. Logo em seguida, levantou-se e correu para o canto do aposento, para um armário que havia sido anexado ao quarto quando os Ackles se instalaram no lugar. Não olhou para o rapaz no chão, nem por um único segundo, e simplesmente se escondeu lá dentro.

Momentos depois a porta se abriu.

— Jensen? — Joshua espiou para dentro, um tanto cauteloso.

Quando avistou o irmão num aparente estado de choque, imediatamente ficou alerta. Os olhos claros vaguearam pelo aposento, em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse ter acarretado naquela reação. Não havia nada, e, enquanto adentrava no local, já tinha uma leve noção do que poderia estar acontecendo. Ainda assim, fez questão de perguntar:

— O que houve?

— A... Armário. — Jensen balbuciou num tom fraco, os olhos ainda arregalados, cravados no local onde Nicholas havia desaparecido.

O mais velho foi cauteloso ao se aproximar da porta, e, quando esticou a mão para puxar a maçaneta, o mais baixo sentiu-se enrijecer, pouco antes de fechar os olhos por dois segundos, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que era somente sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Então, ouviu uma breve exclamação, e Joshua praguejando alto enquanto alguma coisa grasnava e batia suas asas num som que lhe era demasiado estranho, pouco familiar.

Jensen mal teve tempo de ver o corvo desaparecendo pela janela.

* * *

¹_Hitodama_ é o termo japonês para "_alma humana_".


	5. Makes you dance, take a chance

Reviews respondidos no final ^^

Boa leitura! \o/

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 5: My music makes you dance, and gives your spirit to take a chance / Minha música te faz dançar, e dá ao seu espírito uma chance**

— Ele não vem, não é?

Jared suspirou pesadamente, sentado sobre o telhado do andar de cima da casa, enquanto observava o sol se pondo ao longe, um cigarro preso entre o indicador e o anular, meio pensativo. Conseguia ouvir, em algum lugar da cozinha, Isabelle cantarolando consigo mesma, enquanto, atrás de si, Alexander nem mesmo tirava os olhos da televisão de plasma enquanto esperava pela resposta, sentado numa almofada enquanto jogava _Guitar Hero_. O moreno demorou apenas meio segundo para saber que aquela pergunta se referia à Jensen.

— Certeza de que não. — levou o cigarro aos lábios, dando uma tragada. — Os pais provavelmente o trancaram em casa e o proibiram de usar o maldito telefone... _Outra vez_.

Não entendia aquela fixação que os Ackles tinham em manter o amigo longe de tudo o que consideravam _impróprio_ para ele. Não entendia _por que_ o loiro se sujeitava àquilo, quando podia ao menos _tentar_ se livrar de toda aquela mania controladora dos pais. Não. Padalecki não queria dizer que desejava ver Jensen fazendo quaisquer coisas erradas, como ele próprio vez ou outra se aventurava, mas... Um pouco de liberdade não faria mal ao cara. Talvez, se o mais novo pudesse respirar novos ares, as crises se tornassem menos frequentes, e as doses do remédio diminuíssem. Talvez, caso se relacionasse com pessoas que não o tratariam como um louco, Ackles pudesse se sentir um pouco mais... _Normal_.

Era o que Jared queria, e por isso o havia convidado para o fim de semana na casa de Ludwig; seus outros amigos podiam até não funcionar muito bem, e muitos deles definitivamente **podiam** ser mais problemáticos que o loiro, mas a grande maioria não fazia distinção entre ninguém. Então, sendo um esquizofrênico ou um _nerd_, Jensen acabaria sendo aceito por ali. O próprio Alexander não o conhecia o suficiente para ser considerado um **amigo**, porém, mesmo sabendo de sua... Hm, _condição_, sempre que tinha chance, conversava com o mais novo a respeito de jogos, livros, RPG ou qualquer outro assunto aleatório que lhe viesse em mente. Quando isso acontecia, geralmente, o mais alto ficava com um pouco de ciúme, porque Ackles se entretinha ao ponto de se esquecer do resto do mundo; no entanto, o moreno não comentaria nada. Se Jensen estava feliz, o mais velho não se daria ao luxo de reclamar.

— Eu não entendo. — Ludwig finalmente deu um _pause_ no game, e virou-se para encarar o moreno, ainda que este estivesse de costas. — Qual é o problema de o cara passar o fim de semana aqui na minha casa? Quero dizer... Você não disse aos pais dele, que os meus tinham viajado, disse?

Padalecki riu com um pouco de amargura, antes de pender a cabeça para trás. Quando se tratava de Roger e Donna, sinceridade era _essencial_. Mesmo que quisesse ter ocultado o fato, era imprescindível manter a calma e aparentar confiança, ainda que não a sentisse. Então, por mais que desejasse ter dito que, sim, _havia_ alguém responsável naquela casa, falou a verdade aos dois. Explicou a situação, e, surpreendentemente, eles permitiram.

Mas Jared sabia que isso se devia unicamente ao fato de ter falado que, se o amigo não quisesse participar da festa, lhe faria companhia no quarto; e os pais de Jensen conheciam o filho o suficiente para saber que ele não se interessava por nada que tivesse alguma relação com música alta e ilegalidades. Eles o conheciam o suficiente para saber que o loiro nem mesmo se importaria com as festas que Alexander pretendia dar durante o fim de semana.

Por algum motivo, isso fazia com que se lembrasse do estranho sonho que o estava atormentando há alguns dias; havia três versões diferentes, embora o final fosse sempre o mesmo. Era com uma nitidez absurda que montava a imagem em sua mente: uma adorável garotinha com cachos escuros emoldurando um rosto em formato de coração, um homem num sobretudo preto, e também um rapaz envolto em ataduras cinzentas que não cobriam apenas seu nariz. Padalecki não tinha a menor ideia _do que_ o **pesadelo** tinha a ver com a família Ackles, mas, sempre que se recordava de Roger e Donna lhe dando permissão para levar Jensen à casa de Ludwig, eram os detalhes mais estranhos que lhe vinham em mente.

A música que a garotinha cantarolava, numa língua que o moreno não conseguia identificar. O sangue e as penas do corvo. A estranha risada do rapaz, que pendia a cabeça para trás e gargalhava debilmente, de acordo com as perguntas que lhe eram feitas pelo homem de sobretudo, que ficava cada vez mais impaciente com a resistência do menino.

—... Então eles não precisariam disso tudo! — Alexander concluiu, num tom um pouco mais alto, fazendo com que o moreno tivesse um leve sobressalto ao ser retirado de forma tão brusca de seus devaneios.

Lentamente, Jared virou o rosto de forma a encarar o amigo, uma sobrancelha arqueada, pronto para perguntar o que diabos ele estava dizendo ou simplesmente concordar com seja lá o que fosse. Essa possibilidade, no entanto, caiu por terra no momento em que entreabriu os lábios, pois o celular começou a tocar. O loiro pausou o _game_ mais uma vez, e voltou sua atenção para Padalecki, que franzia o cenho ao retirar o aparelho do bolso e observar o número da chamada.

— Quem é? — indagou, curioso, mas foi ignorado.

O mais alto apenas levou o celular à orelha, parecendo ligeiramente atordoado. E, na verdade, realmente estava; por não conseguir encontrar um motivo para Joshua estar ligando àquela hora. No geral, ele e o mais velho não conversavam muito, com exceção dos dias em que Jensen acabava não indo ao colégio, e Jared se prontificava a passar a tarde com os irmãos Ackles, sabendo que o mais novo gostaria de tê-lo ao seu lado. Ou durante os domingos em que as famílias se juntavam para um almoço entre amigos.

— Alô?

De certo, **alguma coisa** tinha acontecido.

— _Jared?_ — a voz do outro soava demasiadamente apreensiva, quase desesperada, e, antes que o moreno pudesse responder, Ackles prosseguiu: —_ Posso te pedir um favor?_

— Claro, Josh. — relanceou os olhos pelo quarto, sentindo-se meio confuso. Continuava a ser encarado por Alexander. — O que quiser.

Mas, definitivamente, **nada** o havia preparado para a declaração que veio a seguir.

— _Leve o Jensen para passar o fim de semana com vocês._

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/

Acho que eu tenho algum tipo de fetiche com "personagens irmãos protetores", sabe? XD Tem em Perdant, tem em MHYH, em Halloween tem uma sombra, Time of our lives terá... Ou seja: cinco das sete longs O.O Particularmente, eu gostaria de ter irmãos assim pra cuidar de mim! *-* Mas também acho que é normal o Jen ver por outro ângulo, até porque ele não é lá muito normal mesmo poaskpoaskpoaskpoask

Nick é um personagem importante, #BUT o corvo também; um, para o desenvolvimento do Jensen e de uma parte da história; o outro, para a _compreensão_ e deduções à parte. Eles não são _exatamente_ a mesma pessoa, se é que me entende u_u

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*

**Dels:** Hey! :D

Acho que a única cena que eu consegui **realmente** montar como uma mudança entre o real e a imaginação, está lá no capítulo 7, mas ele só sai lá entre os dias 14-20, então por enquanto nada está muitcho focado nesses "devaneios" x3

Se os Winchesters estivessem aqui, os dois provavelmente demorariam um pouquinho pra arrancar informações de alguns personagens, enquanto outros seriam quase fáceis de se ler; mas, no fim, eles acabariam resolvendo mesmo huashuashuashuashuashua's E aí todo mundo estaria morto y-y

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ^-^

**DWS:** Hey! :B

Nick pode até aparentar ser "mais" um meio amigo travesso, mas o tipo de coisa que ele apronta/vai aprontar pode ser classificada como hostil, ou até doentia. Depende da situação, e de como você vai encarar isso. Ele não é exatamente o cara bom, mas também não é um vilão :3

A imagem inicial de Jensen é, e _deve_ ser, assim. Talvez por ele das duas, uma: ser um verdadeiro esquizofrênico/louco OU viver num mundo em que absolutamente ninguém acredita no que ele vê, mas que _pode_ ser real. Talvez, no fundo, no fundo, ele não passe de um garoto assustado num mundo onde alguém que enxerga e sente demais é como uma "aberração".

Suas observações sempre me deixam de cabelo em pé, preciso confessar! sdfghjiopoijhgfdsdfghjklç~ x3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! Cx

**Dreams lie:** Hey! :3

Não sei exatamente o motivo, mas eu gosto tanto do Jared em River, é como se ele fosse o tipo de pessoa que não importa o que vai acontecer, está ali, do lado, pronta para o que der e vier, e para tudo o que precisar enfrentar ao lado da pessoa que considera um/uma amigo(a). Jensen pode ser "apenas" um esquizofrênico ou não, isso não vai mudar o que o moreno pensa dele, ou a maneira como o enxerga x)

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/

**Guest:** Hey! *-*

Well, primeiramente, agradeço pelos elogios, sério mesmo x3 Apesar de que não é bem assim, porque ainda tenho que melhorar muita coisa, desenvolver muita coisa. Ainda tenho que aprender a lidar com todos eles, e não largar pontas soltas, porque "a barraca pode cair por isso". Mas obrigado mesmo assim, e fico feliz que goste ^^

Espero não ter demorado muito \o/

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :D


	6. The devil's inside

**;D**

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 6: The devil's inside / O mal está aqui dentro**

— Você poderia ao menos ter evitado isso, pai!

Joshua o encarava transtornado, enquanto Roger andava de um lado a outro da cozinha. Sentada numa das cadeiras ao redor da grande mesa, Donna ainda tentava processar a informação que acabara de receber, as mãos sobre os lábios entreabertos, sem acreditar no que o filho mais velho lhes dissera. O rapaz estava nitidamente revoltado com a situação, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos, respirando sonora e profundamente.

— Você _sabe_ que Jensen não pode lidar com esse tipo de coisa!

Talvez, dentre todo o restante, tenha sido isso que fez com que Roger soltasse um longo suspiro, exausto. Joshua tinha razão, porque, apesar de tudo, o caçula já tinha problemas demais sem aquilo. Talvez, se tivesse tomado um pouco mais de cuidado, seu garotinho não precisasse ser vigiado. Talvez **ele** não se sentisse tão culpado por ter feito o que fez no passado, e prestasse a devida atenção à segurança do menino que agora precisava mais do que nunca de um pai presente.

Não conseguia entender como as coisas haviam chegado àquilo, ao ponto de seu primogênito precisar gritar consigo para abrir seus olhos. Mas também não conseguia relacionar uma coisa à outra, pois tinha **certeza** de que Lehne havia garantido que estavam **todos** seguros.

Se Fredric havia feito algo de errado, ou deixara algo passar, Roger não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer com o homem. Porque era a segurança de _seu filho_ que estava em risco. Se fosse Josh, ainda tudo bem; o rapaz bem sabia se livrar de estorvos como aquele. Mas _Jensen_? Chegava a ser algo absurdo de se imaginar, porque, mesmo tendo um gênio do cão quando não estava sob o efeito dos antipsicóticos, ainda assim o caçula mantinha o aspecto frágil de alguém que acabara de sair do leito de um hospital.

— Disse que era um corvo? — perguntou, interrompendo o rosário de reclamações que Joshua desfiava, recebendo um olhar indignado como resposta, pouco antes de prosseguir: — E que estava dentro do armário de seu irmão?

O mais novo hesitou, e a postura defensiva desapareceu quase que por completo, dando lugar a um ar cansado. O rapaz parecia verdadeiramente irritado consigo mesmo, ao esfregar a testa com fervor e olhar para o teto por um momento.

— Eu achei que fosse só mais uma alucinação dele. — desviou os olhos para o homem, meio apreensivo. — Mas era real, pai. Era _bem_ real.

Durante longos minutos, Roger permaneceu calado, furioso, tendo a certeza de que estava deixando algo crucial lhe escapar por entre os dedos. Josh estava visivelmente à beira de um ataque de nervos, e Donna finalmente dava sinais de que o choque inicial começava a passar. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de sua doce e assustada esposa, a resposta veio num estalo desagradável que o fez arregalar os olhos, antes de praguejar alto:

— Maldito _Hölland_!

**xxx**

— Quer falar sobre isso?

Como sempre acontecia quando Jared conseguia fazer com que Jensen saísse de casa após uma crise, os rapazes estavam sentados num dos bancos do _Saint James Park¹_, observando o lago estranhamente silencioso àquela hora da noite. Dessa vez, porém, Padalecki sentia-se confuso, e abalado como estava o loiro acabava não dizendo coisa com coisa. Não saber o acerto o que havia feito com que os pais do Ackles mudassem de ideia, deixava o mais velho atordoado com a situação.

— Não.

— Certeza?

Por um aterrorizante momento, quando Jensen fechou os olhos, o moreno acreditou que ele iria chorar. O menor, porém, apenas suspirou, comprimindo os lábios com força, e foi mais ou menos aí que Jared notou suas mãos trêmulas, e a maneira como o mais novo as cerrava em punhos.

— A gente não pode simplesmente esquecer isso, Jay?

Ele parecia... Cansado. Parecia machucado, embora não fisicamente. Quase que por instinto, Padalecki esticou a mão, e tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. O loiro teve um sobressalto tão grande que parecia ter se esquecido de que o outro estava ali, encarando-o logo em seguida com os olhos arregalados. E o mais alto finalmente compreendeu o que acontecia, ao fitar os orbes esmeraldinos repletos do mais puro medo. Por alguns segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis, permaneceu parado, analisando Ackles com cautela, meio que esperando pelo momento em que ele surtaria e pediria para voltar para casa.

Jared conhecia aquele sentimento possessivo e protetor que tomava conta de seu peito sempre que via o amigo tão desesperadamente tentando, no silêncio, encontrar seu próprio pilar, para impedir que a insanidade o tomasse por completo e o afastasse daqueles a quem mais amava. Pelo fato de ter irmãos mais novos, sabia que aquilo não passava do desejo latente de **cuidar**; até porque, onde os Padalecki eram só determinação e orgulho, Jensen era insegurança e temor. Para o moreno, parecia absolutamente _natural_ querer fazer com que o loiro se sentisse mais à vontade, fazer com que ele se sentisse um pouquinho mais normal. Principalmente depois das crises, que era quando Ackles mais se afastava, era quando ele mais se excluía.

Apesar de não ter a certeza de que era disso que se tratava, o mais velho preferia acreditar que _sabia_ o que fazer, ou acabaria se sentindo um verdadeiro lixo em todas as vezes nas quais fosse obrigado a lidar com uma situação semelhante. Quando o menor o encarou novamente, era nítido todo o esforço que fazia para controlar sua voz, ainda que esta falhasse ao chamá-lo:

— Jay...?

E, fitando-o de volta, Padalecki não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Não sabia se deveria mentir, se deveria ser sincero. Se deveria simplesmente ignorar a pergunta e levá-lo de volta para a segurança da casa da família Ackles, ou se seria mais agradável para o rapaz se o carregasse consigo para a casa de Alexander. Optou pela alternativa mais segura para ambos, que era afirmar com um leve aceno de cabeça, e forçar um pequeno sorriso. Prometeu a si mesmo que, a partir daquele dia, faria tudo que estava ao seu alcance para ajudar no tratamento do amigo, e assim ajudá-lo a ter uma vida um pouco menos conturbada.

— Está tudo bem, Jensen. Vai ficar tudo bem agora...

Mas, tomando as mãos dele entre as suas, ainda que desejasse abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, Jared sentiu o estômago embrulhar, um bolo estranho se formando em sua garganta, enquanto em sua mente havia apenas _uma certeza_:

**Nada estava bem, e nada ficaria bem.**

* * *

¹É um parque de Londres, na Inglaterra. Eu estava meio sem imaginação para escolher um lugar, e acabei decidindo fugir um pouco dos EUA, tem problema? xD

* * *

**Dreams lie:** Hey! :3

Lembre-se do que eu disse nas notinhas iniciais há dois capítulos atrás: tenho mania de sair por aí jogando tudo no ar, pra só depois pelo menos _tentar_ juntar as peças! Então, sem neuras com relação a formar o quebra-cabeça ou decifrar os detalhes X3

Geralmente, os sonhos que eu tenho são assustadoramente reais. Na maioria das vezes, quando eu sonho, **alguma coisa** sempre acontece exatamente da mesma forma que no tal "devaneio noturno" o.O #BUT, se eu fosse o Jay, tomaria mais cuidado com os sonhos. Vivendo do jeito que ele vive, num mundo como o dele... y-y

Acredite: Joshua tem _muitos_ motivos para estar **desesperado**. E não importa _como_ ele esteja agindo agora, isso não chega _nem perto_ da reação que teria, se soubesse de toda a verdade. *suspense fail*

Fico feliz *-*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/

**Medecris:** Hey! :B

Apesar de eu achar que o Jay é super fofinho e doce, ele também é meio impulsivo, e corre o risco de a qualquer momento ultrapassar algum limite. Porque, por mais que o Jens não seja considerado "normal", talvez ele também tenha sua opinião a respeito. Como você disse no review do capítulo 4 "_É normal que o Jen veja de outro jeito_", porque ele está tão acostumado com o tratamento, que acaba se esquecendo que, por trás disso, a preocupação é verdadeira ç.ç

E o Alexander vai ser fixo sim! \o/ Secundário em alguns momentos, principal em outros. Depois do capítulo 7 (que eu já terminei, #BUT estou revisando), ele vai ganhar um breve destaque. Mas acho que vai acabar sendo como Perdant: por mais que eu trabalhe com os outros personagens, o núcleo de tudo sempre será o relacionamento dos J's X3

Isso porque o assassino ainda nem resolveu dar as caras, hein POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK #mentira O Jay tem muitos motivos para se preocupar; se parasse para _pensar direito_, ele perceberia. #BUT não vou culpá-lo por estar concentrado em oooutras coisas u-u

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


	7. We are the shaken, we are mistaken

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 7: We are the shaken, we are mistaken, we are the voices inside your head / Nós somos os agitados, nós somos um erro, nós somos as vozes dentro de sua cabeça**

Alexander soube, no momento em que Isabelle cumprimentou Jensen, que ela não havia ido com a cara do rapaz. A julgar pela forma como comprimiu os lábios finos, a maneira como os olhos claros perderam um pouco do brilho. E realmente não entendeu o que havia de tão errado com Ackles, fora o fato de ele ter praticamente acabado de chegar e ido direto ao quarto de hóspedes que, após pouca insistência de seu melhor amigo, dividiria com Jared. A mansão Ludwig, meio distante da cidade, tinha aposentos o suficiente para acomodar pelo menos dez adolescentes, mas os únicos que de fato dormiriam ali eram Padalecki, o loiro, o próprio Alexander, Fuhrman e Danneel; embora essa última ainda não tivesse dado nenhuma satisfação a respeito da demora.

Mas, se Isabelle se sentira chateada com a atitude do outro rapaz, Ludwig acabou não tendo a chance de perguntar, porque Jared parecia ter tomado algum tipo de droga alucinógena que o deixou hiperativo e insuportável. Ele os atormentou durante horas e horas seguidas, até que Misha, Steve e Vicky chegassem com as tralhas da banda; e então desapareceu por um canto qualquer alegando que precisava de um pouco de ar. Como se algo tivesse sido combinado entre eles, os outros adolescentes convidados para a festa iam chegando quase que consecutivamente, e a casa logo estava cheia o bastante para que Alexander tivesse outras coisas com as quais se preocupar, e fosse obrigado a deixar o assunto de lado pelas horas seguintes.

A mente de Fuhrman, no entanto, mesmo quando ocupada trabalhava à mil. Então, sempre que tinha um único segundo vago para pensar a respeito, a morena não conseguia deixar de desejar com toda a fé que possuía que aquele rapaz fosse embora.

Não era como se tivesse algo contra _ele_; não conhecia o cara há nem 24 horas, não havia motivos para tal. Isabelle apenas não gostara da maneira como o ar tétrico ao redor de Jensen pareceu se esticar e ameaçá-la, prometendo silenciosamente que não haveria calma para nenhum dos lados enquanto estivessem num mesmo lugar. Não gostara do calafrio que sentiu ao encarar aqueles olhos, e sentir como se estivesse sufocando lentamente, sem oxigênio o suficiente nos pulmões, enquanto afundava cada vez mais nas fendas escuras de um oceano distante.

Era meio assustador.

**xxx**

Jensen, que a princípio se sentira cativado pela aparência rústica e estranhamente confortável da casa de Alexander, mal terminara de arrumar suas coisas nas gavetas, e já sentia como se a qualquer momento pudesse apenas juntá-las mais uma vez, e ir embora dali. Porque, dessa vez, não eram as mesmas vozes, eram diferentes. Não eram os mesmos odores, eram nuances mais fortes de coisas que ele jamais havia sentido na vida. Não eram os mesmos monstros, as mesmas criaturas deformadas cujas quais já conhecia, e nem por isso deixava de temer.

Esses eram piores, e sorriam ainda mais, expondo os dentes pontudos e amarelados, esticando a carne putrefata que contornava fracamente os ossos do crânio e do restante do corpo. E se aproximavam perigosamente a cada segundo, cada vez mais perto, embora a uma distância segura o suficiente para impedi-lo de tocá-los, assim como eles também _ainda _não haviam feito. A cada vez que Ackles tentava recuar ou simplesmente fechar os olhos e fazê-los desaparecer, dava-se conta de uma realidade cada vez mais severa, que começava a atormentá-lo: **não podia fugir**. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer, nada que pudesse dizer. E, quanto mais se esforçava para acreditar que aquilo algum dia acabaria, piores se tornavam as alucinações, os delírios que ameaçavam fazer com que fosse finalmente diagnosticado como um louco, e internado para sempre numa clínica.

Pelo menos nesse aspecto, a música que tocava num volume ensurdecedor fazia jus à situação caótica e absolutamente insana que sua mente atormentada havia criado longe das familiares paredes esverdeadas de seu quarto; que agora davam lugar a um aposento todo pintado de azul, com o piso branco que o deixava tonto apenas se o encarasse durante muito tempo. Mas, dadas as circunstâncias, não havia qualquer outro lugar para observar enquanto se esgueirava pelo quarto em direção à sacada, cambaleante feito um bêbado.

**We are, we are the shaken**

**We are the monsters underneath your bed**

**(Believe what you read)**

Ainda não entendia por que diabos havia se dado ao luxo de imaginar que sair de sua casa não seria motivo o suficiente para se tornar ainda mais paranóico com relação a tudo que o rodeava. E a cada vez que se permitia erguer os olhos, sentia o coração martelando no peito, a respiração difícil. E, por Deus, desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar que não aquele! Desejava poder, por um único instante, fechar os olhos e acreditar que nada daquilo era real. Mas esse era um desejo simplesmente impossível.

Porque ele estava preso. Preso dentro de sua própria cabeça, atormentado por seus próprios medos, e por ilusões que pareciam saídas de um filme de terror _trash_, porém reais demais para serem consideradas simplesmente devaneios, ou tão somente perturbações de uma mente confusa demais para ser considerada normal.

**We are, we are mistaken**

**We are the voices inside your head**

**(Believe what you see)**

Oh, não. Com toda a certeza aquele cheiro insuportável de carne em decomposição não era apenas uma impressão. Ou a aspereza das mãos que agora o alcançavam, e se esgueiravam por seus pés, por seus ombros, por seu peito. Subindo em direção ao pescoço. E não importava o quanto Jensen se debatesse ou tentasse afastá-las; elas acabavam retornando, as unhas curtas sendo cravadas em sua pele, arranhando profundamente, machucando.

E, por um momento, ele podia jurar que estava sendo rodeado por corvos, que grasnavam, bicavam e rasgavam seu corpo em pedaços. E a música já não era a mesma, suas palavras dançando de um lado a outro em sua mente, de maneira dolorosa, soando totalmente errôneas e confusas em meio àquela batida que fazia com que sua cabeça latejasse. Ele as compreendia, embora não soubesse _como_ ou _por que_, mas, naquele momento, o significado pouco parecia importar.

— **In einem Feld von Blumen aus Papier und einem gemalten Himmel blau,**

**es war ein kleiner Junge mit wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen.**

**Und er spielte, und er lief, und er lächelte. Er war so glückinch,**

**so süß und so grausam! Er sah nur die Opfer der grausamen Tod in den Händen des Menschen...**

**Er was ein armer Opfer!¹ —**

Acima de qualquer outra coisa, Jensen desejava esquecer. Esquecer aquela dor, esquecer as ilusões. Enquanto lutava contra a força exercida pelas mãos mortas contra seu corpo, algo pareceu queimar entre suas omoplatas. Quase como se pressionassem ali um ferro em brasa, para marcá-lo, embora Ackles não entendesse o motivo.

Ele fechou os olhos.

**xxx**

Ainda naquela madrugada, Jared finalmente esgueirou-se para dentro do quarto, a fim de checar se estava tudo bem com o amigo, e saber se aproveitaria o restante da festa, ou se ficaria com o rapaz mesmo que sob seus protestos mais fervorosos.

Por um momento, os olhos se arregalaram.

Jensen estava adormecido, os sapatos e meias jogados em algum lugar aos pés da cama, as roupas amarrotadas provavelmente por ter se revirado durante algum tempo antes de por fim cair no sono. Parecia ter um sonho tranquilo, a julgar pelas feições serenas, pela maneira como ele abraçava os travesseiros e resmungava palavras ininteligíveis antes de afundar o rosto no colchão e se embolar ainda mais nos cobertores.

Jared, então, sorriu sem acreditar na cena, pouco antes de se aproximar, afagar os fios dourados do cabelo cortado ao estilo militar, e apertar o interruptor para apagar a luz e sair do quarto antes que o perturbasse e acabasse por acordá-lo. Pelo menos por uma noite, tudo parecia perfeito.

Do outro lado da sacada, apoiado no parapeito de pedra, o corvo parecia observá-los.

* * *

¹A tradução seria algo mais ou menos como:

— _Num campo de flores de papel e um céu pintado de azul,_

_havia um garotinho de lindos olhos de esmeralda._

_E ele brincava, e ele corria, e ele sorria. Era tão feliz,_

_tão doce, e tão cruel! Viu só as vítimas das cruéis mortes nas mãos do povo..._

_Ele era um pobre sacrifício! —_

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Dels:** Hey! :D

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask não fala isso que eu estou aqui me matando pra deixar misterioso, e o resultado me parece até meio tosco! U.U #brinks minha opinião é suspeita por demais, então, não posso afirmar nem concordar ._.

#BUT fico feliz que ao menos consiga despertar o interesse! \o/

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*

**Medecris:** Hey! :3

Tecnicamente, não influenciou em nada no estado do Jensen, #BUT, yeah, o corvo está relacionado a isso. E o título de um dos capítulos passados também, só não vou dizer qual pra não estragar a surpresa, ok? u.u

Me gusta Josh s2 poaskpoaskpoaskpoask "Esse jeito super seguro de quem pode enfrentar tudo" é uma boa definição para a maneira como Jared age, para a maneira como ele pensa e se comporta. Me gusta disso \o/ rsrsrsrs estranho de visualizar o romance? Huashuashuashuashaushua's me esforçarei para fazer algo digno, então! C;

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! X3


	8. When it gets cold

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 8: You know I'll take your hand when it gets cold / Você sabe que irei segurar sua mão quando fizer frio**

* * *

_Numa meia-noite agreste, quando eu lia, lento e triste,  
Vagos, curiosos tomos de ciências ancestrais,  
E já quase adormecia, ouvi o que parecia  
O som de alguém que batia levemente a meus umbrais.  
"Uma visita", eu me disse, "está batendo a meus umbrais._

_É só isto, e nada mais."_

— _trecho de O Corvo, por Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

— _Está sentindo?_

Ele tentou não manter os olhos abertos.

— _Eles vão te machucar. Nós vamos._

O coração batia forte no peito.

— _Eles vão prender você aqui dentro. E nós vamos te usar._

A respiração estava descontrolada.

— _Eles são piores que os outros. Nós também._

Tremia, puxando as cobertas acima de sua cabeça.

— _Você nunca mais vai sair desse lugar._

Estava **quase** conseguindo controlar os leves espasmos que dominavam seu corpo, quando a criatura completou animadamente, como se fosse algo trivial:

— _Jared vai nos ajudar a te manter aqui_.

— Jensen? — o som daquela voz, tão diferente do tom sussurrado bem ao pé de seu ouvido, o fez ter um sobressalto. — Está tudo bem?

Antes que Ackles tivesse a chance de se recuperar do susto, o mais velho acreditou ter liberdade o suficiente para puxar os cobertores, enquanto o observava com nítida preocupação. Os olhos verdes foram desviados para um ponto não muito específico ao seu lado, para a cômoda, e o loiro constatou, fitando o relógio, que eram quatro e meia. Agachado sob a cabeceira da cama, com uma mão protetoramente pousada sobre o travesseiro, bem perto de seu rosto, como se estivesse prestes a tocá-lo, Padalecki mantinha aquela postura aflita.

— Você estava se revirando aí embaixo. — ele continuava a observá-lo, como se esperasse por alguma reação... _Singular_. — Achei melhor te chamar antes que caísse.

Jared, então, pensava que o mais novo estava dormindo, e tendo um sonho ruim? Jensen o fitou, avaliando-o com cautela. Não se lembrava nem mesmo de como havia ido parar naquela cama, pois tivera um pequeno "momento de escuridão"; que era como chamava aquelas crises das quais despertava sem saber o que havia feito, ou _como_ agira. Mas preferiu acreditar que simplesmente caíra no sono, e, ao encontrá-lo, o maior decidiu colocá-lo ali. Então, ele acordou, e começou a delirar outra vez. Deu um sorriso falho, meio a contragosto.

Seu melhor amigo era, definitivamente, a única pessoa com quem podia conversar e ser plenamente sincero, sabendo que não seria tachado de louco ou qualquer coisa semelhante. Padalecki ficava lá, o encarando, sem saber o que dizer, ou simplesmente lhe encarando de maneira compreensiva antes de mudar de assunto. Isso podia até não diminuir sua hesitação na hora de comentar algo, porém, pelo menos aliviava um pouco sua tensão.

— Eles estavam sussurrando. — murmurou, em tom de confidência, e esfregou os olhos com o nó dos dedos, sentindo-se exausto. — Estavam dizendo que iam me machucar.

Imediatamente, a expressão de Jared mudou. Passou de preocupada à convicta. O moreno relaxou um pouco, as feições suavizando, antes de depositar a mão em sua testa, e mexer nos fios dourados que estavam naquela desordem casual de alguém que acaba de acordar. Ackles se sentiu uma criança, mas de um jeito... _Bom_.

— Eles não podem te machucar. — garantiu-lhe o mais velho, terno. — Não podem nem mesmo tocá-lo, se é o que quer saber.

A lógica do que era _ou não_ real não estava empregada ali. Quando Padalecki o encarou, seus olhos claros praticamente gritavam as palavras que ele não se importou em pronunciar. "**Eu não vou deixar**". Jensen puxou a coberta até o queixo, sentindo o rosto esquentar um pouco ao se dar conta de que, se não tivesse pensado antes de dizer alguma coisa, provavelmente estaria num momento um pouco vergonhoso naquele exato instante.

O mais alto não deixou de notar, e logo sorria pequeno, divertido.

— Que foi?

— Estava pensando numas bobagens. — o mais novo meneou negativamente a cabeça. — Não é nada, Jay. Mesmo.

— Você é um mentiroso realmente péssimo. — dessa vez, o sorriso foi bem maior, e mais sincero.

Mas Jared logo considerou a situação sob controle novamente, e se dirigiu à própria cama, esparramando-se sobre ela enquanto bocejava. Ackles observou, quando ele ajeitou o travesseiro contra seu corpo, abraçando-o com braços e pernas, como se estivesse com uma pelúcia. O loiro viu que o moreno hesitou, bocejou mais uma vez, e aconchegou-se melhor sobre o colchão, antes de voltar a encará-lo, já meio sonolento.

— Qualquer coisa, é só chamar, ok? Qualquer coisa **mesmo**. Independentemente do que for. — fechou os olhos. — Boa noite, Jen.

Ao invés de responder com outro "_Boa noite_", Jensen apenas murmurou "_Bons sonhos_", e tentou se distrair com o teto, embora não houvesse muita coisa a ser observada nele. Dormir, apesar de ser necessário, era completamente inviável, pelo menos durante aquele dia. Porque, sempre que dormia, **eles** se aproximavam. **Eles** o tocavam, e diziam coisas horríveis, e faziam coisas horríveis. Sempre que acordava, não havia nada de errado, _fisicamente_, mas seu emocional estava um verdadeiro **caco**. Com o tempo, Ackles aprendeu que aquilo fazia parte.

Geralmente, os dias nos quais não se ocupava tentando encontrar uma maneira de afastar as vozes, eram sempre aqueles nos quais já estava ultrapassando os limites do cansaço, e, quando se permitia ser levado pela inconsciência, não havia sussurro, grito ou contato que o despertasse. O que, infelizmente, ainda não era o caso. Enquanto tentava se aconchegar um pouco melhor na cama, sentindo o corpo ainda rígido pela tensão que há pouco o dominava, ele teve a chance de pensar.

Pensar na segurança que o melhor amigo lhe transmitia, e como por pouco não lhe pedira para que deitassem juntos, apenas durante aquela noite. Se não conseguisse dormir, poderia ao menos observá-lo melhor, ocupar a mente com alguma outra coisa. Pensar que, quando era bem pequeno, era o que costumava fazer com Donna, pouco antes de ser diagnosticado e ela começar a tratá-lo diferente; não sem carinho, mas como se todos os problemas do filho pudessem ser resolvidos unicamente com remédios e tratamento.

Ele ainda não entendia o motivo de ser assim. Porque, afinal, era como todos os outros, não era? Como Jared. Como Josh. Como ela, e como seu pai.

Quando os sussurros recomeçaram, seguidos de perto pelo som de garras arranhando a janela, cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, e se encolheu ainda mais contra a parede, enroscado nas cobertas, sentindo o coração dar um solavanco no peito.

E, naquele momento, acima de qualquer outra coisa, Jensen quis morrer.

* * *

**Medecris:** Hey! :3

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask eu não sou fã da personagem Isabelle, vou admitir, mas ela é bem importante, e, sim, existe um motivo para ela agir assim, e para se sentir desse jeito u.u

Acho que esse era o propósito \o/ Tudo podia ser real... Ou só coisa da _cabeça dele_ *pisca e foge*

Eu gosto de corvos, apesar de que **morreria de medo** se visse um pessoalmente. Já viu **O Corvo**, de Edgar Allan Poe? Tem o primeiro trecho dele, ali no começo do capítulo. É bem legal. Inspirou até um filme, e está me inspirando também na história ;3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :D


	9. Help, I'm alive

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 9: Help, I'm alive / Ajude-me, eu estou vivo²**

Jared acordou com o som do chuveiro sendo ligado. A cabeça latejava, os olhos ardiam pelo sono. Nos primeiros cinco segundos, estava atordoado demais para saber o que acontecia; quando a consciência finalmente o atingiu, praguejou alto, e sentou de imediato. Isso, é claro, somente para desejar ter ficado deitado. Gemeu baixinho de dor, ergueu as mãos, e bagunçou o cabelo. Os olhos se voltaram para o relógio na cômoda ao lado da cama.

Nove horas.

Ele chiou, totalmente descrente e incomodado, antes de se jogar novamente no colchão. Mas, para seu desgosto, o conforto já não era mais o suficiente para conseguir voltar a dormir. Suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos com força, e afundando a cara no travesseiro. Ouviu a porta sendo aberta lentamente, e Jensen se movendo de maneira furtiva pelo aposento. Não pôde deixar de se perguntar se o mais novo estava tentando não fazer muito barulho por não querer, supostamente, acordá-lo. Sorriu pequeno, sem conseguir conter a si mesmo.

— Por que levantou tão cedo? — foi o que perguntou, virando-se para encará-lo, os olhos ainda semicerrados pela sonolência e pelos delicados feixes de luz que insistiam em passar pelas cortinas escuras. — Podia dormir até mais tarde hoje.

Ainda teve tempo de ver o loiro tendo um sobressalto tão grande que esbarrou na cama, deixando cair a muda de roupas que segurava e quase caindo, xingando alto. Opa. Uma surpresa até meio agradável aos olhos do Padalecki, que se acostumara a lidar com o rapaz certinho e educado até demais que o outro costumava ser na maior parte do tempo.

— Eu te acordei? — Ackles parecia dividido entre o susto e o arrependimento, pois eram as emoções que dominavam suas feições. — Desculpe, não era minha intenção!

— Tudo bem. — o moreno bocejou e se espreguiçou, piscando espasmodicamente até conseguir enxergar com um pouco mais de clareza. Jensen relaxou, e se abaixou para pegar as roupas que derrubara. — Mas não respondeu minha pergunta. — e o moreno o encarou com algo que quase parecia seriedade, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Levantou tão cedo por...?

O mais novo, que colocava a camisa branca naquele momento, parou, e sorriu. Um sorriso meio torto, matreiro. Fitando-o com aquela expressão inocentemente travessa, que dava a entender que em breve aprontaria algo. Jared era a única pessoa com quem Jensen se permitia ser assim, tão brincalhão e sincero, sabendo que não receberia olhares chocados, assustados, ou até mesmo repreensivos.

— Bem, eu não fiquei acordado até tarde da madrugada, fazendo coisas impróprias para menores de dezoito. Sendo assim, não precisava ficar vadiando até vocês resolverem acordar.

Padalecki nem mesmo tentou impedir a si mesmo de soltar uma gostosa gargalhada.

— _Touché_.

— Smackles: um. — o loiro fez um placar imaginário com as mãos. — Sasquatch: zero.

Jared o avaliou por um segundo. O amigo parecia... _Animado_. Feliz, como há muito não tinha a chance de vê-lo. Porque, na verdade, desde o dia em que se conheceram, o mais velho não via aquele sorriso divertido em seus lábios, aquele brilho estranho em seus olhos. Porque Jensen aparentava todo aquele entusiasmo infantil e contagiante, toda aquela alegria até mesmo _estranha_ para alguém de sua idade. O moreno não costumava ocupar seu tempo imaginando como teria sido, se Ackles não tivesse todos aqueles problemas; mas, sempre que se permitia fazê-lo, se dava conta do quanto o mais novo perdera por conta dos tratamentos, das medicações, da vida regrada que tinha.

Repentinamente e sem pensar duas vezes, quebrando sua própria linha de raciocínio para evitar a pontada de culpa que ameaçava dominar seu âmago, Padalecki jogou um travesseiro em sua direção, vendo-o se desviar e rir, sem tirar os olhos de sua expressão.

— Não avacalha, Jen!

**xxx**

Fuhrman desviou os olhos para o jardim da mansão Ludwig, sentindo as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, enquanto tentava lutar contra o desejo de gritar para extravasar toda a frustração que sentia naquele momento. Alexander a observou com atenção, meio que esperando a moça finalmente perder as estribeiras, e falar alto o suficiente para que Jensen e Jared, que desciam as escadas naquele momento, pudessem ouvir.

— Ele precisa mesmo ficar aqui?

— Isabelle. — fitou-a seriamente. — Eu já te disse: o cara mal sai da casa dele. Acho que é a _primeira vez_ que o Jared consegue tirá-lo de lá, para passar o fim de semana em outro lugar. O que eu posso fazer? Me negar a recebê-lo? Mandá-lo sair, porque não é bem-vindo?

Havia uma leve entonação rude na voz do rapaz, como se ele a censurasse por estar tão incomodada com a presença do Ackles naquela casa. Mas, de certa forma, o loiro _tentava_ entender, tentava saber o que se passava pela cabeça da morena, para, assim, poder ajudá-la a ultrapassar aquele limite, e se aventurar a conhecer Jensen _de verdade_. Não era como se ele, Ludwig, já tivesse se tornado íntimo o suficiente do mais novo, para se sentir daquela maneira, mas _realmente_ não gostaria de deixar que o clima daquela casa fosse perturbado por primeiras impressões não muito boas.

— Prometa que vai tentar parar de fulminá-lo com os olhos toda vez que o vê. — ele grunhiu, ao ouvir as vozes animadas dos rapazes que se aproximavam. — _Prometa_ que vai ao menos tentar aceitá-lo.

Mas Fuhrman hesitou no último segundo, voltando-se para encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Não sabia se conseguiria, e, de certa forma, nem o queria. Porque seus instintos nunca falhavam. E, se eles estavam lhe dizendo para ficar longe daquele rapaz, era o que faria, independentemente do que Alexander pensasse a respeito, independentemente do quão estranho isso pudesse parecer para qualquer pessoa que não via as coisas da mesma forma que ela.

— Desculpe.

Quando Padalecki e Ackles finalmente entraram na cozinha, Isabelle já estava saindo pela porta dos fundos, em direção ao quintal. Jensen não se deu conta disso, pois manteve o sorriso, mesmo quando Jared, que pareceu notar a tensão pairando no ar, graças aos ombros curvados do Ludwig sentado à mesa, arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Mas o que foi que deu nela?

* * *

Roger colocou o telefone no gancho, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Acabara de falar com Ralph¹. Ela lhe dissera que deveria esperar, não agir impensadamente, porque Friedrich Hölland estava tendo problemas com a família, e uma acusação repentina poderia desencadear uma briga que nenhum deles estava pronto para ter. Mas que culpa ele tinha? Seu filho já era perturbado, e, agora, ainda havia alguém piorando a situação! O mínimo que podiam esperar era que o Ackles mais velho surtasse e decidisse matar alguns. O grande problema? Não podia fazer absolutamente nada para evitar que algo semelhante acontecesse mais uma vez.

Um corvo! Havia um Símbolo Infernal em sua casa, atormentando seu menino! E Roger não podia pará-lo, não podia nem mesmo bloqueá-lo, porque o autor da maldição estava ocupado demais com seus próprios problemas!

Suspirou longamente, tentando controlar a onda de fúria que ameaçá-la dominá-lo e fazê-lo perder a cabeça. Por mais tentadora que lhe fosse a ideia, ele não podia. Porque, apesar de querer _mais que qualquer outra coisa_ resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas, havia prometido a Donna que iria parar de solucionar tudo daquela forma. Quando Jensen nasceu, o patriarca da família Ackles jurou a si mesmo que seria mais paciente, que saberia lidar melhor com tudo que o rodeava.

Não para destruir.

Não para matar.

Aquilo era seu passado, e ele já deveria tê-lo abandonado havia _muito tempo_.

* * *

Danneel encarou Nicholas sem entender, o cenho franzido, enquanto balançava os pés para frente e para trás, sentada na beirada de sua cama. Ele não era o tipo de "amigo" que costumava lhe pedir muita coisa. Na maioria das vezes, eram pequenos favores, apenas; como, por exemplo, suas fugas rotineiras. Com o consentimento da ruiva, era muito simples, para ele, escapar daquela vida monótona. E, embora não dissesse para onde ia, ou o que fazia, Harris tinha certeza de que o moreno não seria capaz de machucar nem a uma mosca. Por isso estava assim tão surpresa: Hoult, apesar de pouco encrenqueiro, era igualmente insensível.

E ele não se importava com ninguém além de si mesmo.

— Por que está me pedindo isso? — questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Você mesmo disse que o cara não é como os outros. Ele não é um Elementar, e não é um Guardião. Ele não é como nenhum de nós, Nick. Por que você se importa?

O espírito riu. Não de maneira divertida, como era de se esperar por qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas uma risada meio debochada, meio cansada. Ele sacudiu os ombros num gesto indiferente, jogou-se de costas contra o colchão, e fechou os olhos. Se não o conhecesse _tão bem_, Danneel poderia até se sentir curiosa com relação àquela atitude. E, justamente por saber o quão insano ele podia ser, ficou desconfiada ao notar a maneira despreocupada como ele comentou:

— Nunca tentou ajudar alguém, Dan? — Nicholas a encarou descrente, apesar do tom nitidamente indiferente. — Nunca imaginou o pior tormento que uma pessoa pode sofrer, sem nem ao menos dizer nada, porque tudo o que acredita ser sua realidade pode não passar de uma ilusão?

Harris sabia que não era isso o que ele queria dizer. Parecia simples demais, sem maiores problemas, ou quaisquer outras questões que porventura pudessem surgir. A ruiva pensou um pouco. Hoult demonstrou notável surpresa pela sinceridade da moça, quando ela negou com um leve e veemente aceno de cabeça, unindo as sobrancelhas, antes de por fim responder.

— Nunca pensei nisso. Estar vivo é perturbador o bastante para não me preocupar com o restante.

* * *

¹Ralph é, obviamente um nome masculino. Quando escrevi essa parte, estava me lembrando do seriado Dark Angel ("Gangues da Noite"). Na segunda temporada, se não me falha a memória, Max ajuda um grupo de transgênicos a fugir de agentes do governo; depois de alguns contratempos e muita discussão, uma das garotas que estava com eles escolhe o nome de Ralph. Achei interessante deixar a nota, pra explicar o "ela" na história, sobre a personagem com quem Roger conversa :)

²Help, I'm Alive é uma música da banda Metric. Tenho ouvido direto nos últimos dias, e foi o que me fez largar de preguiça e voltar para o teclado.

* * *

**Dreams lie:** Hey! \o/

Acho que a pior parte de ter "jogado" essa personalidade para a personagem, é _simplesmente saber_; o que vai acontecer, o que aconteceu, qual o grande mistério disso tudo. Porque, apesar de ser esse indiscutível ímã para coisas negativas, Jensen não é de todo mau. Ele não faz de propósito, mas também não é como se estivesse se esforçando para deixar uma boa primeira impressão. O grande problema, como você mesma disse, é que ele é "tão vítima quanto qualquer outro", e nem sempre isso vai ficar aparente para as pessoas que acabam de conhecê-lo =/

Acho que Jared é o único ponto de apoio, o bote salva-vidas no qual o Jensen se segura tão desesperadamente, para que não aconteça o que você disse *e isso é bom ou ruim?*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :3

**dels76:** Hey! ^-^

Agora, que estamos "entrando numa nova fase" é que eu vou precisar /*arrancar os cabelos para*/ saber fazer isso, porque olha! poaskpoaskpoaskpoask mas obrigado pelo elogio *-*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :D

**Medecris:** Hey! ;*

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask eu acho divertido, apesar de tudo!

Jared conquistou todo mundo? Que isso, gente U_U Mas ele ainda é um personagem que preciso explorar melhor; porque, mesmo sendo um dos mais fáceis de trabalhar, e um dos mais agradáveis, também existem algumas atitudes dele que preciso explicar. Alucinações à parte, posso afirmar que algumas coisas finalmente ficarão mais claras daqui pra frente! XD

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/

**DWS:** Hey! *-*

Eu acho que já disse alguns zilhões de vezes, mas suas observações sempre me deixam sem saber o que responder, meio dividida entre a vontade de afundar a cara no teclado, e a confusão momentânea que me faz ficar parada de boca aberta olhando para a tela (Preciso ler os comentários pelo menos 2 vezes antes de digitar uma resposta).

Sobre as criaturas serem ou não reais, você, mais uma vez, puxou pontos importantes, e deixou "em aberto" as possibilidades mais próximas às que imaginei. Jensen, tecnicamente falando, não é a única pessoa capaz de 'ver', mas, provavelmente, é o "condenado" por isso. Não são todos os que veem o que ele vê, e, até o momento, não existe ninguém que _sinta_ o que ele sente. Se ele soubesse confiar um pouco mais (e se alguns conspirassem a seu favor), as coisas seriam _bem_ diferentes.

Não sei se a explicação fez sentido, mas enfim!

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :B


	10. I will find all the pieces torn apart

Show de horrores na festinha da escola, quem nunca participou? huashaushaushau's Não pude fugir do estilo "caipirinha", foi divertido xD

Beijos e até a próxima! :*

**River Flows In You**

**Capítulo 10: Somewhere, I will find all the pieces torn apart / Em algum lugar eu encontrarei todos os pedaços dilacerados**

Jared notou, em algum momento durante a tarde, que Jensen havia ido para o quarto, e ainda não retornara. O motivo pelo qual acabou por percebê-lo foi Isabelle zanzando entre ele e Alexander, como que checando para ter certeza de que poderia voltar para dentro da casa sem provocar nenhuma situação desagradável. O moreno, então, largou dentro da pia metade da louça que ainda tinha para lavar, secou as mãos num pano de prato, e subiu as escadas em direção ao aposento. E, enquanto andava, divagava consigo mesmo.

Não deixava de ser uma situação estranha. Convidara o amigo com a intenção de tirá-lo daquela prisão que chamava de casa, mas não acreditava que os pais do loiro realmente fossem permitir; por isso, nem mesmo se preocupara em tentar imaginar o que fariam caso o rapaz pudesse, de fato, ir. Porque Jensen não deveria está-los ajudando a arrumar a baderna que _eles_ fizeram naquele lugar, não deveria estar limpando a casa. Até porque, de certa forma, bagunçariam tudo outra vez, ainda naquela noite.

Padalecki suspirou pesadamente, abriu a porta e espiou para dentro do quarto. Nenhum sinal do mais novo. Entrou, avaliando o ambiente com cautela. A porta do banheiro estava fechada, mas o silêncio lhe dava a impressão de que existia algo de errado. Estava prestes a chamar pelo amigo, quando notou algo estranho na sacada, e caminhou até ela arrastando os pés. Seu radar interno o estava deixando em alerta, sem que nem ao menos tivesse certeza de que existia algo diferente por ali.

Seus olhos perscrutaram o local atentamente. Então, piscou, e agachou-se para pegar algo no chão. A expressão perplexa, as sobrancelhas arqueadas de maneira preocupada. Logo em seguida, comprimiu os lábios, tendo a latente impressão de que seus problemas nem ao menos haviam começado. Era uma sensação sufocante, um nó esquisito na boca do estômago.

**Por que diabos havia uma pena de corvo ali?**

**xxx**

Havia alguém esmurrando a porta. Ele podia ouvir os resmungos, os sussurros, as vozes clamando por algo que não sabia identificar o que era. Via, com o coração martelando descompassadamente no peito, a maneira como a madeira parecia que não iria resistir por muito mais tempo. Podia ouvir, também, as unhas raspando, arranhando a porta, tentando alcançá-lo. Encolheu-se contra o piso frio, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços na frágil tentativa de abafar os ruídos insuportáveis, no desespero silencioso de abafar todos aqueles ruídos infernais.

Por que eles não o deixavam em paz?

Por que insistiam em tocá-lo?

Por que insistiam em machucá-lo?

Por que insistiam em perturbá-lo?

Antes não era assim, Jensen se lembrava. Os "outros caras" eram presenças constantes, mas, apesar de assustarem-no pra caramba sempre que os via, não faziam nada além de observar atentamente, como se esperassem por alguma coisa. Isso mudou num período de tempo tão curto, que Ackles não teve chances de se adaptar, e talvez tenha sido esse o grande problema. Se soubesse como lidar com as coisas que o rodeavam, não seria tachado de louco por todos.

Se tivesse aprendido a controlar a si mesmo, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Choramingou, afundando o rosto entre as mãos enquanto lutava para manter o corpo firme mesmo com os espasmos que o atingiam. Queria poder ignorar. Desejava poder superar toda aquela merda.

Mas passar por aquilo sozinho havia sido uma escolha sua, e Jensen tinha de se conformar com isso.

**xxx**

Danneel rangeu os dentes no exato instante em que cruzou o hall de entrada da mansão. Seus olhos vaguearam de um lado a outro da sala, avaliando-a com desconfiança, recebendo em troca somente um olhar confuso de sua melhor amiga. No exato instante em que Fuhrman abriu a boca para perguntar algo, Harris ergueu uma mão, como que pedindo silêncio. Sem discutir, a morena ficou ali, parada, observando-a como se a mais alta tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

Mas a ruiva sabia que não. Quando estava prestes a perguntar se por um acaso os amigos haviam feito alguma brincadeira idiota sobre qualquer coisa que envolvesse espíritos, Jared surgiu, descendo as escadas com uma expressão bastante preocupada, uma das mãos fechada, provavelmente segurando algo. As sobrancelhas de Isabelle se uniram numa linha aflita no momento em que os olhos claros do rapaz encontraram os seus, numa conversa muda, pouco antes de ele parar no meio de seu trajeto e notar a garota ruiva ao seu lado.

— Danneel. — cumprimentou-a sem o entusiasmo ao qual ela se habituara, ainda demonstrando apreensão, e, ao invés de continuar descendo para apertar sua mão ou qualquer coisa do tipo, virou-se para a morena; mordendo o lábio inferior pelo nervosismo. — Isabelle, você viu o Jens por aí? Eu não consigo encontrá-lo em lugar algum...

Como se alguém tivesse acabado de ativar um alarme de incêndio, Alexander surgiu na porta que dava acesso à cozinha, olhos desconfiados, ombros arriados. Por um minuto quase longo demais, os amigos se entreolharam, a tensão pairando entre eles como uma tempestade prestes a desabar sobre suas cabeças. Harris estava se preparando para comentar a primeira coisa estúpida que lhe viesse em mente, quando o barulho de algo se quebrando no andar de cima a interrompeu, e fez com que seu coração desse um salto no peito.

Foi quase automático que todos _corressem_ para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo; porque, não senhor, _não existia_ alguém idiota o suficiente naquele mundo, para tentar invadir aquela mansão. Jared teve vantagem, por estar a meio caminho do local, mas Danneel, querendo ou não, era mais rápida que todos eles. Quando o moreno terminava o lance de escadas, a moça já estava ao seu lado, e se adiantava vários passos à sua frente. Não conhecia aquela casa como a palma de sua mão, apesar de ter ido até lá muitas vezes, porém não precisou de mais que alguns segundos para identificar a origem do som que agora se repetia. Era o quarto no qual Padalecki costumava ficar.

A última coisa que esperava ver naquele lugar, ao abrir a porta num rompante, era Nicholas inocentemente sentado sobre uma das camas, cotovelos sobre os joelhos, dedos entrelaçados, com uma expressão sonhadora e os olhos cravados nos adolescentes que haviam acabado de surgir.

— Olá. — o espírito hesitou, mas sorriu quase com doçura para todos; e Harris sentia-se atordoada demais para responder, ou até mesmo expulsá-lo dali.

Porque ele, além de se encontrar no único ponto do aposento em que não havia estilhaços de vidro e madeira, estava rodeado de corpos.

* * *

**Dels:** Hey! \o/

sdfghjklkjhgfdsdfghjklç~ fico feliz por isso, meeesmo *-* Apesar de às vezes eu ter a impressão de que poderia melhorar muito o desenvolvimento da história, de acordo com os delírios que tive para pensar no plot dela '.'

Uh, lembra, lá no capítulo 4, quando o Nick pergunta ao Jensen se ele já ouviu falar em hitodama? Quando uma pessoa morre, geralmente a alma do seu corpo sai de uma forma esférica e imaterial, uma bola de luz. É normalmente descrito como uma bola de fogo (azul ou verde) voadora. Isso, supostamente, seria o _hitodama_. Ou, pelo menos, tomei a liberdade de colocar essas "bolinhas" como os mocinhos. Já os vilões... Bem, acho que esses você já sabe, ou pode chegar à conclusão rapidinho, rapidinho xD

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*

**DWS:** Hey! :D

Nah, de boas. Acho que meu contador de views já é meio/totalmente bugado mesmo XD

Warm Bodies é tipo SDSDFGHJKLÇLKJHGFDSDFGHJKLÇ forever, inclusive o livro! (Recomendo Jack The Giant Killer, apesar de no filme todo ele matar no máximo uns 2 gigantes e tudo tal lol) Quase não acreditei quando vi que você lembrou do Nick que falou com o Jensen no capítulo 4 o.O Mas, acredite em mim, pode manter essa imagem de criatura pequena.

Acho que isso, sobre ir jogando os fatos e puxando-os bastante tempo depois, é algo que eu realmente _preciso_ melhorar. Mas é como eu disse nas notas do capítulo 3: é esse o meu ritmo, é esse o meu jeito. Estou tentando não deixar tudo "se arrastando" demais, mas confesso que é um pouco difícil :p #BUT ENFIM.

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \o/


End file.
